


Greed a les crocs

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [17]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Crack, Français | French, M/M, Original Character(s), Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-12
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic 30_baisers, thème "Dites aaah..."</p><p>UA moderne (avec pouvoirs).</p><p>Une petite visite chez le dentiste s'impose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed a les crocs

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright **Babel121** pour le titre, même si en fin de compte il ne correspond pas très très bien à la fic, je l'aime bien comme ça. Ah, et tant que j'y suis : c'est (encore) une AU.
> 
>  **Thème :** 18 - "Dîtes ahh..."  
>  **Disclaimer :** Le dentiste est à moi ! Nananèreuh !

Tout commença un matin comme les autres. Ou presque. Dans cette maison, il est toujours bon de rajouter : "ou presque".  
Greed se leva en grommelant, pris d'une envie de massacrer son réveil. Il n'en eut pas le temps, l'homme qui partageait son lit l'ayant fait exploser dès la troisième sonnerie, juron à l'appui. Aucun des deux n'aimait se lever tôt.  
L'homonculus s'habilla et alla secouer gentiment Kimblee pour qu'il daigne se lever. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui tout ça. oui, c'était l'humain qui avait sous-entendu que ses dents étaient affreuses. Et, pour lui clouer le bec, Greed avait pris rendez-vous chez le dentiste.

\- Allez, Kim, on se lève…

\- Vas-y sans moi et lâche-moi…

\- C'est pour toi que j'y vais.

\- Bien sûr… j'ai pas des dents difformes, moi…

\- Mes dents ne sont pas "difformes", c'est justement ce que je veux te prouver !

\- Lâche-moi…

\- Zolf, debout.

\- Ta gueule et lâche-moi…

\- Non.

D'un geste, Greed envoya toutes les couvertures à l'autre bout de la pièce. Kimblee se recroquevilla sur lui-même et lui lança un regard noir, sans se lever pour autant.  
L'homonculus s'allongea derrière lui.

\- Je veux que tu vienne.

\- Laisse moi dormir.

\- Non. Je veux que tu vienne et tu vas venir.

\- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

\- Comme ça.

Greed se releva, redescendit du lit dont il fit le tour, et souleva l'alchimiste dans ses bras. Kimblee y répondit par une série d'injures et de menaces.  
Et il finit en effet par accompagner l'homonculus chez le dentiste.

 

* * * *

 

 

Malgré l'heure assez matinale, il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes dans la salle d'attente.  
Une mère et ses deux garçons, un jeune homme blond qui se retenait de prendre une cigarette dans sa poche et…

\- Un parent à toi, peut-être ? demanda Kimblee, amer.

\- Disons que nous faisons partie de la même petite famille… mais évite de l'approcher.

\- C'est moi ou il dévore les magasines ?

\- Ah, ça… Gluttony est un passionné de lecture…

\- Surtout des recettes de cuisine j'imagine ?

Greed répondit par un sourire. Assis, ils attendaient qu'on l'appelle.  
Bientôt, il remarqua que son alchimiste portait sur les deux enfants, qui jouaient dans leur coin, un regard agacé.

\- Ils sont mignons n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mignons ?

Kimblee fit une grimace dégoûtée. Qui s'accentua lorsque le plus jeune des gamins décida de jouer avec ses cheveux.  
Heureusement, la mère, poussée sans doute par l'instinct maternel, réagit très rapidement.

\- Reviens ici Alphonse, dit-elle fermement.

\- Adorable…, grogna Kim.

\- Roooh, qu'est-ce que t'as contre les gosses ?

\- Rien du tout. Ils me donnent juste des envies de meurtre.

\- D'accord… pourtant, toi aussi t'as été gosse ! Et je parie que tu étais très mignon !

Greed fut appelé dans la salle du dentiste juste avant que Kimblee puisse le faire exploser.

 

* * * *

 

Dès qu'il vit le siège, Greed sut que cela allait mal se passer.  
Dès qu'il vit les instruments, il sut que ça allait très mal se passer.  
Il aurait bien aimé que Kimblee le suive, quand même. Au moins, ça aurait été drôle si l'alchimiste avait fait exploser le dentiste. Et Greed craignait un peu pour les gamins.

\- Bof, il peut bien passer une demie-heure sans massacrer personne… je crois…

\- Pardon ? fit le dentiste.

\- Non. Rien.

\- Bon. Dîtes ahh…

Boum. Une partie du mur s'effondra.

\- Je hais les gosses, annonça Kimblee en entrant dans la salle.

\- Vous haïssez également les portes, apparemment.

L'alchimiste se tourna vers l'homonculus.

\- Ton dentiste est suicidaire ? Bon, vous, ce serait bien de vous dépêcher. J'ai pas trois heures à perdre…

\- Allons Kim c'est comme ça qu'on parle à un docteur ?

\- Toi…

\- Veuillez m'excuser monsieur mais je préfère opérer dans le calme. Si vous acceptiez de vous asseoir ici… vu que manifestement les sièges de ma salle d'attente ne sont pas à votre goût…

\- Dis, Kim, t'as tué qui ? coupa Greed en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le siège.

\- J'ai voulu chopper un des gosses qui grimpait sur ma jambe mais sa mère l'a rattrapé avant moi.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas martyrisé ces pauvres Elric ?

\- Et l'autre m'énervait avec sa cigarette qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'allumer et d'éteindre quand la bonne femme lui lançait des regards noirs…. Mais il est parti avant que j'aie pu lui faire quoique ce soit.

\- Oh, Havoc… un militaire, d'accord, mais un jeune homme tout à fait charmant…, commentait le dentiste en tentant de s'approcher de Greed.

\- Et ton… cousin, là…, continua Kimblee.

\- Il t'aurait bouffé la main.

\- Je sais. Me restait donc plus que le mur.

\- Pauvre de toi.

\- Excusez-moi messieurs mais…

\- Greed, j'en ai marre, on s'en va.

\- … déjà ?! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix l'homonculus et le dentiste.

\- Mais, je n'ai même pas pu…

\- Docteur, j'ai des dents normales ?

\- Euh…

\- Ben tu vois chéri qu'est-ce que je te disais…

Greed se releva d'un bond et suivit Kimblee, reparti de par où il était venu.  
Le dentiste, qui sans le savoir venait d'avoir le plus grand coup de bol de sa vie, ne put qu'entendre un long éclat de rire.

**FIN.**


End file.
